


A Child Can Change Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean and Cas finally get get together, Dean is a uncle, Falling In Love, Father Sam, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Little girl adoption, M/M, More tags to be added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam gives Dean a little push, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel go check out a case a few hours from where the bunker is. (Gabriel never died, not by Lucifer's hand anyway. Nor was he sold to Asmodeus, he has been helping Sam and Dean on and off. On a certain case, he got injured so he started living with the boy's full time at the bunker.) Everyone in that bunker has someone, both Winchester's have their angels, and each others. Both Angels have their hunter and each other. Then Sam's attention become's divided, and a new person needs protecting.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	A Child Can Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This may change to explicit for later chapters, but for now, it's not. (Not completely edited.)

_ Screaming. A little girl screaming. Her parents were dead, bleeding out on the floor. Her brothers were gone as well. She looked to be 4 years old, in a blue dress, white stockings, and blonde long hair with a greenish blue eye and a brown eye, she had what was called  _ _ Heterochromia. She ran out of the house, running away from everything. Who knows where she ended up?  _

  


“So, a family is killed in their home? Throats slit? How is that our thing?” Dean asked, sitting at the table in the library. “Strong smell of sulfur, also, no forced entry, no murder weapon, no foot prints, no finger prints, nothing to show anyone was even involved.” Sam responded. “It wouldn’t hurt to check it out.” Gabriel said, setting a to-go cup of coffee for both the boys. Gabriel has been helping Sam and Dean on and off. In a certain case, he got injured so he started living with the boy's full time at the bunker. Everyone in that bunker has someone, both Winchester's have their angels, and each other. Both Angels have their hunter and each other. Sam and Gabriel had gotten close, like Cas and Dean close. Gabriel teases by saying he and Sam had a more ‘profound bond’ anytime he and Sam did something without the other two and Dean gets pissed off. 

  


“Alright yeah, we’ll check it out.” Dean said, taking the coffee and standing again. Sam thanked Gabriel for the coffee as he took a sip. Gabriel nodded with a smile and Sam closed his computer, going to get ready to leave. Once Sam and Dean were ready and in the impala, they left. It took a few hours, but they were hunting in Kansas, so it didn’t take as long as other hunts did. The boys got a hotel room, changed into their suits, and left again. Going to the local police station. They got to see the crime scene, photos, figure out everything they could about the victims. They went to crime scene, Sam saw the sulfur, and looked at Dean knowingly. The two men sighed and went to meet their partners outside, who were talking to neighbors. 

  


“They were such lovely people, so quiet. Very loving, they adopted a little girl you know.” An older lady Gabriel was talking to said. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “They adopted a little girl? Didn’t they already have 2 kids?” Gabriel asked and the older lady nodded as Sam walked up to them. “Yes, but they were both boys, and Molly wanted a little girl, unfortunately, she couldn’t have any more kids, her twins were miracle babies.” She said. “Did the adopted daughter have a name?” Sam asked, “Mary,” the woman said and Sam nodded, his face stone cold. “She was the nicest and most precious thing, her eyes, they were two different colors, very beautiful.” The older woman said. “Heterochromia.” Sam said and Gabriel nodded. “Thank you,” Sam said and the woman nodded, leaving. 

  


“The only girl in there is the mother, Molly.” Sam said and Gabriel sighed, “Maybe Mary was possessed?” Sam shrugged, “I don’t know, the way the bodys are, seems a little far fetched.” Sam sighed as Cas and Dean walked over. “So, four body’s missing a girl, sulfur? Maybe the Demon kidnapped the little girl.” Dean said and Sam sighed, “Maybe.” Sam said as they walked to the impala. While driving back into town Sam saw something that caught his eyes. “Pull over, pull over.” He said suddenly and Dean gave him a confused look, but pulled over anyway. Sam quickly got out of the car and walked towards an alley. The three men got out after him and followed him. 

  


There was a small child, shivering, in a small blue dress. “Hey,” Sam said in a soft voice and the blonde child looked at him, backing up quickly. Sam bent down to the floor, to make himself smaller and less threatening. “Hey, it’s okay, my name is Sam.” Sam said gently and Dean watched his brother talk to the little girl. “S-Sam?” She crooked and Sam nodded, giving her a gentle smile. She moved closer, she was shoe-less, her white socks just as dirty as her dress, her hair was knotted, her face was dirty. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she had Heterochromia. “What’s your name?” Sam asked and the little girl stopped right in front of him. 

  


“Mary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter of my new story! I am still writing 'Sammy needs an Angel too' but ideas for that have been slow, and I couldn't resist writing this!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me feel happy! Don't fear giving me feedback


End file.
